three enemies ,two worlds, one war
by yuki-sui
Summary: this is my first Xover check it out. REAL SUMMERY INSIDE! naruXhina ichiXruki naruto bleach crossover. ninja are now meeting up with their deseased comrades, but how, could the arivel of the shinigami be the reason. lets find out. chapter 8 is now up
1. impossible

**A/N: this is my first crossover and second fic, I know my last one sucked so if this one does too I'm sorry don't hate me. Oh and on the last one I got 7 chapters done and an overall 8 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Summery--ok, they are 18 now and Sasuke is back Warning: if you are the type that does not keep up with the manga there will be spoilers. Death in first chapter. **

**Ichigo-- get on with it **

**Naruto-- yeah**

**Hinata--guys be patient.**

**Yuki-sui, Sasuke, and Rukia-- SHUT UP TEME/BAKA!! Sorry Hinata. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

Konaha was finally calming down. Sasuke had returned and was welcomed back with open arms, and why not he Killed Orochimaru and Itachi. Temari moved in to live with Shikamaru as they also continued to assist Kurenai. Naruto began to go out with Hinata and was watched like a hawk by both her father and Neji, who was now with ten-ten. Ino started to enjoy spending her free time with Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura however was caught in worry for Tsunade who was currently ill and not even drinking anymore, which was as drastic as her winning a lottery. Kakashi settled down with Anko and was now expecting a new addition, as were Genma and Shizune.

It was mid summer and Naruto and Sasuke were out eating some ramen, though this time he was having a hard time eating, rather he was merely picking at it. He hadn't even had seconds yet and they'd been there for half an hour

"Hey Naruto, you look exhausted." Mentioned Sasuke as gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Well what do you expect, I've been training non-stop. Plus I get a mission every two weeks each lasting at least a week." Naruto complained as he continued to play with his ramen.

"Yeah, well I think your sick. You aren't eating your ramen. Besides that's what it's like to be a chuunin." Sasuke said, stuffing ramen down Naruto's throat.

Coughing a bit, Naruto pushed him away in annoyance and took a drink of water. "First off, stop trying to kill me with my dinner. Second, I'm not sick, I'm worried." He said in a harsh tone that gradually got softer.

"Well, I guess we all are. Sakura hasn't been doing so well herself, what with all the stress." Replied Sasuke softly, as he put down his glass.

"I went to see her today, She obviously wants me to pass." He said with a light smile, trying to cheer himself up.

"She threatened you, didn't she?" Sasuke implied playfully.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Naruto replied with a light chuckle.

--

Naruto was training for a jounin exam with Hinata the next morning. She was getting better, nearly impossible to dodge too. "Hey, Hinata, you've been training with Neji to much." He joked.

"Twice a week. Why, am I really doing that much better." She replied with question, shyly.

"Yeah, your speed's increased too. I can barely dodge." He said as he threw 5 shuriken and attacked with two shadow clones from behind.

"Rotation!" she said as she performed the Hyuuga style, ultimate defense.

"So you **were** paying attention. I might not be able to beat you at this level." He said laughing.

"Really, so does that mean I'll be the next hokage." She said, trying to tease him into fighting harder

(Interruption:

Ichigo—hey, when do we come in?

Rukia -- Shut up you idiot, other wise it'll take longer!

yuki-sui-- Rukia's right Ichigo. Wait a bit you'll be in soon, promise.

Ok then, jingle, end commercial)

"No way! Kage buushin no jutsu!" he said as 10 shadow clones surrounded Hinata, attacking by throwing 10 shuriken each, which she deflected quickly with another rotation only to be attacked by 10 Narutos head-on.

She hit every one with the gentle fist attack. "You'll have to do better than th…" she suddenly had a kunai at her at her throat and glanced behind, smiling when she saw Naruto.

He removed the kunai and put away in his weapon pouch. "Pretty good, huh?"

She turned around and got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the forehead, "**That** was perfect."

"Thanks Hinata, you've gotten better yourself." He said colleting the scattered shuriken. When he was done they started back when he saw 2 black shadowy figures dash by. "Hinata, did you see that?" he asked with an alert tone. With her byakugan already on from the training, she nodded "yeah, whoever it was, they weren't leaf and they're headed for the tower." with this they darted after the enemy "shinobi" who they suspected to be assassins. "Stop, Hinata look." he pointed their attention to a giant oni and wondered the village was so calm, when he suddenly saw Tsunade trying to beat the crap out of it but to no avail. She seemed to be defending herself, but how, she wasn't capable of moving much less fighting. "Tsunade Sama, what are you thinking? You should be resting." Hinata said rushing over to her. At that precise moment the oni split in two and evaporated.

"Keh, that was to easy, I told you I wouldn't need help" said an orange haired boy appearing to be about 18 in a black kimono as he slung his giant sword over his shoulder. "You idiot, if I weren't here you'd be lost!" shouted a girl with black hair about the same age in identical attire, as she grabbed his collar.

Just as she was about to punch out his face a kunai whizzed by. "Who are you, and what was that thing?" Naruto shouted furiously. They looked over at them with confusion,

"You can see us?" the girl asked him curiously.

"Of course, we're not blind. Now answer me, and in addition to that, why are you here?!" Naruto said feeling insulted.

"We don't have time for this. Ichigo, perform the Konso and get it over with." the girl said, putting away her katana.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." he replied and stepped over toward Tsunade and Hinata and took his sword from his shoulder.

"HOLD IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT BUT YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON LADY TSUNADE WITHOUT GOING THROUGH US FIRST!" shouted Hinata as she and Naruto got into position covering Tsunade.

"Jeez. Hey Rukia I think it's time for one of your scribble explanati-ow! What the hell was that for?!" the carrot top known as Ichigo exclaimed rubbing the back of his now throbbing skull. He was obviously the arrogant type.

"Fine. All right now I don't know exactly how you can see us, maybe you ninja have similar raiatsu or something, but we are shinigami and if you don't mind we have an assignment to complete so stand aside, this has to be done." Stated the girl, now known as Rukia, in a somewhat serious tone of voice as she stepped forward.

"Wha...what do you mean. That's impossible". Stuttered a worried and shocked Naruto, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made sense halfway, they kept asking how they were seen and they took down an oni with ease, but shinigami weren't supposed to be real. But they were after Tsunade for some reason, if they really were shinigami, as they claimed, then that meant that Tsunade was dead. Come to think of it, it was strange that she was out of bed. She had the color back in her face too, and had been fighting. It was just yesterday that he had seen her too, lying there pale, weak, and ill in bed, lightly telling him that if he didn't pass the exam she'd knock him into a coma the second she got on her feet. No, it couldn't be true.

"You're the one who asked who we were and why right? Well that's it. Now move we have to perform a Konso in order finish up." she said nearly shouting.

"Hey, you can't be to hard on him. I mean hey, if I hadn't been seeing ghosts my whole life, I probably would have called you crazy when you showed me those scrib- ow, damn, stop it." he said half laughing until whacked upside the head for a second time, this time harder.

Naruto sighed as he lowered his kunai, they must have been telling the truth. He just hoped he was dreaming, that it was a bad dream that he'd wake up from in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Hinata with a look of mixed confusion and worry toward Naruto.

"Hinata, it's ok. I'll be fine. If what they say is true, then they're just trying to help." Tsunade said, finally breaking her own silence.

"But, Tsunade sama..." Hinata was cut off when she saw something out about 750 meters north. It was a giant snake like monster with a mask. Well part of a mask, the section around the left eye was broken off. The section was pale ghost white, and a purple triangle fell from the tear duct of a golden amber eye. "Naruto! He's... He's back... as... as a..." she was the one cut off this time by Rukia.

"A hollow, a soul whom never made it to the soul society and eventually lost their heart and became a hollow or eaten by another hollow." she explained showing them some drawings.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade were all dumbfounded at the girl's "art". Ichigo leaned over and whispered to them "see, scribbles, and just wait till you see the soul candy dispensers, there's a duck and a rabbit. OW!" Once again he was punched upside the head, by the mighty fist of Rukia.

She continued "This ones different though. Not only is it menos grande, one of the strongest, but it's also an arrencar, hollow with shinigami powers." she looked over at Ichigo, who stepped over to Tsunade and placed the hilt of his sword on Tsunade's forehead telling her that it would be okay as she evaporated, and a black butterfly flew away.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto said with annoyance.

"It's called a Konso. It's what we do to send a soul to the soul society, she'll be safe there." Ichigo implied as he slung his sword over his shoulder again.

Rukia was looking at a small beeping object "Hey, Ichigo. I think it'd be best if we set our focus on the arrencar. Isn't that real reason we're here? Come on, Renji, Uryuu and Orihime are there already.

A/N: so how was it? i know it was short but the others are longer and more discriptive. Oh and should I pair Orihime with Uryuu our Renji, no it wont be Ichigo he's with Rukia. Thanks for reading, please review to. If you do I'll read and review your stuff ;D


	2. slit up, clean up, TARGET IN SIGHT! FXED

**A/N: this is my first crossover and second fic, I know my last one sucked so if this one does too I'm sorry don't hate me. Oh and on the last one I got 7 chapters done and an overall 8 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Summery---ok, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu all coincidentally died in some random incident when they were 18, and are now full-time shinigami 6 years later (even Uryuu) and in the story Aizen is still alive as is Gin **

**:D **

**As for Naruto and them, they are 18 now. And Sasuke is back **

**This is the last chap only its bleach POV.**

**Warning: if you are the type that does not keep up with the manga there will be spoilers. Death in chapter. **

**Ichigo--- get on with it **

**Naruto--- yeah**

**Hinata---guys be patient.**

**Yuki-sui, Sasuke, and Rukia--- SHUT UP TEME/BAKA!!! Sorry Hinata. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**SLIGHTLY REVISISED DO TO DISCOVERED MANGA INFO**

Ichigo was on his way to meet with his captain. Do to the much assistance as a substitute-shinigami during the battle against the bounto and deadly war against the espada, along with his bankai; he was given immediate position in the 13-quart guard squads as the new lieutenant of squad 13. Rukia was a little odd toward him for about 3 weeks after that, he soon found out why too. It turned out that not only did he highly resemble the last lieutenant, Kaian Shiba (whom according to Rukia was a good friend of hers and now dead), in both appearance and personality, but also that they were related on his fathers side which is how he found out; and about his dad being a shinigami previously as well, which wasn't too surprising. Orihime had just graduated the academy and gained 3rd seat on squad 4. What was really surprising though, was Uryuu. He had also joined the academy, which was a bit strange since he was a quincy. He had made and graduated the advanced class and was now 3rd seat of squad 10. It was about 6 years ago when it all started. After defeating the espada and hopefully defeating Aizen, Gin, Tousen, they weren't physically able to stay long enough to find out but all seem well enough; about 2 years later the 3 of them were hit by some random drunk driver while walking home from school ( ;D don't drink and drive guys) unfortunately Chad was absent that day and therefore not involved.

"Rukia, why are you following me?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed as he heard footsteps behind him down the squad 13 corridor.

"You…id…idiot. He…called…for me…too." She panted, finally catching up to him. "You're the one…who told me."

"Hey, hey, hold on I'm just kidding. Now let's go, we're gonna be late." He said, grabbing her shoulder to calm him down.

As they continued down the corridor Rukia tried get her memories of Kaian out of her head. He appeared in her mind the instant Ichigo spoke his last sentence. She finally snapped out of it when Ichigo opened the door to their captain's room and they walked in and sat down. "Alright we're here, so what was you needed us to do?" Ichigo said through his instinctive arrogance.

"Ichigo, you can't… never mind." Rukia sighed, about to lecture him about his attitude for the 100th time, but stopped when she noticed how long it had been since he'd got there; it was just how was.

"Ichigo, this might be a bit of a strange assignment but I think you might find it entertaining. There's another place in the living world besides your own. I'm pretty sure even you know what shinobi are Ichigo?" said Ukitake before coughing a bit.

"Sure I do, they told us about it in history when I was high school." He replied, he didn't need to ask about his captain's condition, he had been there long enough to learn about it.

"Right, well the place your going to is inhabited by a majority of shinobi," he said coughing a bit more before continuing, "Your going lead a team of 5 down to a village called Konaha, 1 being yourself. We suspect… there are arrencar down there. Scout the area, perform any Konso that is necessary, kill any minor hollow you see, and report at sight of first arrencar."

Ichigo just smiled, "You were right, this will be entertaining." He said getting up and stretching a bit "So whose the team?"

"We are, but I think the leader should have a bit more experience." Renji said from the doorway, standing alongside Uryuu and Orihime.

"To bad Renji, he chose me. Maybe next time." Ichigo said patting his shoulder mockingly.

As the rambling went on Uryuu told Rukia that was also part of the team, "I'm pretty sure **that's** why." Referring to the argument. Orihime just gave a soft giggle at this comment.

When they arrived, they stopped for a small rest and soon noticed there was no time to do so. "What's with this place? There are as many, maybe more hollows than when Uryuu set his "kill the most hollows wins" bomb." Uryuu glared at him, but ignored his comment. "And so many wholes as well" Rukia added with worry.

"Right than, split up, clean up, and rendezvous at this location. Any sign of arrencar and call in the report, and stay hidden until we all get there." Ichigo explained, referring to Konso and exorcising hollows as "clean up".

"I'm coming with you." Rukia demanded

"No, we'll cover more ground if we all split up. Plus I don't need your help." He insisted.

"I don't care what you say. I don't care if you're the leader, and don't care if you're my lieutenant. I'm going with you." She said through her teeth, annoyed, as she gripped his collar. By the look in her eyes he could tell she wasn't just angry, but more like worried, and judging by one of her stories he took a guess at why.

"Fine." He said giving in. "now move out!"

They split up in different directions. Orihime went south where there were less hollows, Uryuu west where there were an even match of both wholes and hollows and all in a large group, Renji went east toward a large amount of hollows, also in one location, which were at least 10 or 11 years of existence, and Rukia and Ichigo took the center and the south which was petty much up and down on the scale.

**Orihime—**

3 hr. past and so far she had performed 46 Konsos and ran into 10 hollows, including the one she was at now while protecting a young girl, about 12 years old and a slightly older man in his mid 20s. The hollow was at least 12ft. and had said he was "grateful" to be twice the size he was. He had 3 large scythe-like blades coming out of his back, and a skeleton type body that fit his skull mask and silver hair.

"Who are you, are going to help us?" The girl murmured.

Orihime turned and smiled "Yes," she spoke the chant required for her shield "now, stay behind this."

The man stepped toward her "Let me assist you, he's different from before but I know it's him."

"No, I'm sorry, but your skills will no affect on…" he cut her off.

"If his technique is the same. I advise you avoid him getting any of your blood" He than stepped back over to the child.

"So I was right, I'd listen to him if I were you girl. He'd know on a count of the fact that I killed him." The hollow chuckled

"I doubt you'll beat me, zanten keshu I reject!" with that, a quick, tiny, black, fairy guy with a bandana over his face attacked and distracted the hollow just long enough to hit him with hadou, blue fire crash and for Tsubaki to return. The hollow rose to his feet slowly.

"Your dead!" he shouted bluntly as he charged but was instantly beaten as an arrow hit him from behind.

"I thought you might need some help. Don't worry I'm finished and so is he." Uryuu said walking toward them and removing his zanpakto (Yes he has a zanpakto and so does Orihime) as did Orihime.

"Don't worry, this is a good thing" said Lilly, one of 3 fairies holding the shield, to trembling young girl. She and the other 2 then flew back to Orihime.

The 2 of them walked over to the 2 natives and Uryuu performed a Konso on the child but right as Orihime was about to perform one the man he stopped her.

"Hey, I think I understand all this, but there something I have to do first." He said wishing he had a cigarette.

"What is it?" she smiled, retreating her sword.

"I need to say hello." He said sadly looking over a group of 3 to the left. It was a woman about his age and a teenage boy, playing with a 2 year old boy in the grass just 3 yd. away.

Both Uryuu, and Orihime understood what he meant and nodded.

"Thank you" he said as he walked over to his family.

When he got there, he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and the other on the teen's head as he said through a smile "you've done a great job in raising him."

They must have come in enough contact, because when they looked to see whom it was, the woman's eyes began to tear and the teen just whispered, "Asuma…sensei?"

He nodded knelt down to speak to his son "I've been watching you for a long time… promise me you'll be strong." The looked at him and blinked a couple, than finally he smiled and nodded giving him a hug.

"Shikamaru, when you're done helping with him. I want you and Temari to get settled, promise?" he requested with a soft smile.

He smiled back and nodded, "sure thing sensei."

Last he turned to the woman and wiped her tears from her crimson eyes, "I'm sorry, I have to go. But I'll always love you Kurenai, remember that." With that he kissed her and went back to Orihime and Uryuu.

They had just finished the Konso when their pagers went off, "it's here 17S, 142E!" it was Renji. He had spotted the arrencar. "Hurry there's to many hollows to stay hidden much longer," he continued as he fought. "It's at a large abandoned compound, and it looks like some pissed of kid and some other guy can see us somehow, good thing though they've been a big help!"

"Let's go." Uryuu explained.

"Wait, allow me to assist. When Sasuke's like that it's hard to communicate with him." Shikamaru suggested referring to Renji's ally, having heard the message, "if you think of this like a game of shougi, we have a two knights (Uryuu and Orihime), two rooks (Renji's new allies), and a bishop (Renji), even with that, it would be best to have a queen on the board (Shikamaru). To me that sounds best on account that the apposing side has a full field advantage and all of it's pieces." It explained drawing it out in the dirt. Uryuu was starting to catch on but Orihime was completely lost.

"So you mean, the two of us are the knights because we can approach the enemy quietly and head straight for the stronger line without being seen." Uryuu asked making certain he was correct.

He nodded, "the rooks are Sasuke and Kakashi sensei, the people with your comrade, they know the field but don't know the enemy so they protect the king and back up the queen by taking out what they can. The bishop is friend, he knows the enemy well enough to take on each one but has a limit do to lack of battlefield knowledge." Shikamaru said, completing the shougi to English translation. "I'm the queen, though I'm not saying I know the enemy, but I know the field. I can position a layout so that no matter the piece I can take it down, my only weakness is the queen. I stay hidden and distant."

"I think I get it, but this enemy can only be defeated by using raietsu." Uryuu implied, wishing it were different, they real could use him.

"Perhaps chakra is similar, if so it's worth a shot." Shikamaru suggested to him.

Uryuu nodded. "Ok than, but like you said, stay away from the queen."

They were off, as Shikamaru added that he knew which compound and where it was.

**Uryuu**—

_It seems they're related, this is a family distract._ He thought after he had finished his 10th Konso and 4th hollow encounter. It had been 2-½ hr. since they split up, he was moving a tad slow since they were so tough. He then noticed an older man (whole) watching a teenager, about 19, saying good-bye to what looked like a girl friend. "Sir, you need to move on." Uryuu said as he walked up to him.

"I've waited 15 years. I to ask him something, and I wont go anywhere without him hearing me out." He said, in-between happiness for his son finding someone, and yet sad for leaving him in misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, but you're lucky to have lasted so long. You can't wait any longer. Do you understand?" he said removing his zanpakto.

The man nodded "at least let me speak to him. If I can't, the feud between our family's houses will continue to cause chaos."

Understanding, he allowed it. "Please hurry."

The boy felt the presence of the two, turned quickly with a strange look in his eyes, which stayed that way when he went into shock. "I… I'm seeing things. I can't…you can't…possibly… father?" was all he managed to say before his fathers hand was on his shoulder.

"Neji, I'm sorry for leaving you, but im proud. You've come so far. You are a true genius and would have made a great main house-leader in our family, but now the branch family needs your guidance and leadership, so promise me that you will not hold this grudge any longer." He announced with tears.

Neji gave a nod and had to hold back his own tears, he could not cry in front of his father, he had to be strong. "I promise father. I will see to it that this feud ends, I'll be sure the branch family no longer attempts any attack on the head family, I'll be sure of it." He said proudly to his father. At this point he was beginning to shed unwanted tears, the thought of seeing, even speaking to his father was difficult to do without crying.

"Good-bye Neji, I hope it takes a while before I see you again. Make me proud, son." He said walking back over to Uryuu and receiving the Konso.

"You don't have to worry he's safe now. Neji was it? Could you possibly tell me why there are so many deceased here, and why they try so hard to resist?" Uryuu said looking at him.

Neji sighed as he quickly dried his tears and explained everything, the seal, the feud, the grudge, and his father and uncle.

"Well than this will probably be quicker. (I changed what it used to be XD) Return, Sanrei Shuten (name of gllove from season two)!" he shouted as his sword became a thick blue and white bow, and the hilt became a matching glove. He then shot various arrows into the air, creating a downpour that hit every hollow, and every whole, giving each either an exorcism, or Konso. When done, he sheathed his zanpakto.

"I thank you, I had a feeling he needed guidance," Neji said, "oh, and if you have a comrade that fights long range, she's in trouble about 170 meters south of here." He finished, bowing as he left.

"Thank you Neji." Uryuu then left to assist Orihime.

**Renji**—

It had been a hr. since they split up and Renji had some new allies. Renji glanced over at his new acquaintance, Sasuke Uchiha. "Tch, hey man, this family of yours has too much pride. I mean, why else would they stay in this world just to become hollows." He joked, as cut down another hollow.

"Bad choice of words Renji. Get ready for rage." Said Kakashi, a silver haired man that was accompanying Sasuke.

"Shut up, this happened because they wanted revenge, not because of pride." Sasuke said with rage in his eyes, but only he knew who it was directed at ofcourse. He then had a brief sad expression as he mumbled. "However I do forgive him now, now that I know the truth." as he burned a hollow into nothing with his fireball jutsu. They had found out that their chakra was almost exactly the same as raietsu, and were able to see them because of the sharingan.

"Sorry about that, but I think we should pay attention to the fight." Renji shouted back while cutting down three more with his released Zabimaru.

This went on for another two hours until a larger, stronger, snake-like hollow with the section of the left eye on the mask broken off revealing pale white skin and a purple triangle descending from an amber sinister snake eye, and long black hair appeared suddenly. One glance and Sasuke was infuriated.

"Kakashi, you and Sasuke hold off the hollows for a minute a have a report to make." Renji said, retreating for a moment.

"Sure thing." He replied, also furious.

Renji pulled out his pager and called captain Ukitake to give his report. "Captain! We found it."

"—Good, I'm sending reinforcements. Try and hold him off. —" He replied in alert.

"Thanks coordinates are 17S, 142E. It's near captain level." Renji said describing the situation.

"—Hang on till they get there, I'm releasing the limiters. --" Ukitake said, signing out.

Renji than called the others and let them in on the scenario.

--**Ichigo and Rukia — **

"Keh, that was to easy, I told you I wouldn't need help" Ichigo boasted he slung Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"You idiot, if I weren't here you'd be lost!" Rukia shouted as she grabbed his collar.

Just as she was about to punch out his face a kunai whizzed by. "Who are you, and what was that thing?" a tall 18-year-old, spiky haired blond boy shouted furiously. They looked over at him with confusion, and also noticed a blind girl about same age with long dark violet hair assisting a whole.

"You can see us?" Rukia asked him curiously.

"Of course, we're not blind. Now answer me, and in addition to that, why are you here?!" the boy said feeling insulted.

"We don't have time for this. Ichigo, perform the Konso and get it over with." Rukia said, putting away her zanpakto.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." he replied and stepped over toward the women and the younger girl that was holding her up as he took Zangetsu from his shoulder.

"HOLD IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT BUT YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON LADY TSUNADE WITHOUT GOING THROUGH US FIRST!" shouted the younger girl as she and the blonde got into position covering the whole known as Tsunade.

"Jeez. Hey Rukia I think it's time for one of your scribble explanati-ow! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo exclaimed rubbing the back of his now throbbing skull.

"Fine. All right now I don't know exactly how you can see us, maybe you ninja have similar raiatsu or something, but we are shinigami and if you don't mind we have an assignment to complete so stand aside, this has to be done." Stated Rukia, in a somewhat serious tone of voice as she stepped forward.

"Wha...what do you mean. That's impossible". Stuttered the worried and shocked blonde; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made sense halfway, they kept asking how they were seen and they took down an oni with ease, but shinigami weren't supposed to be real. But they were after Tsunade for some reason, if they really were shinigami, as they claimed, then that meant that Tsunade was dead. Come to think of it, it was strange that she was out of bed. She had the color back in her face too, and had been fighting. It was just yesterday that he had seen her too, lying there pale, weak, and ill in bed, lightly telling him that if he didn't pass the exam she'd knock him into a coma the second she got on her feet. No, it couldn't be true.

"You're the one who asked who we were and why right? Well that's it. Now move we have to perform a Konso in order finish up." she said nearly shouting.

"Hey, you can't be to hard on him. I mean hey, if I hadn't been seeing ghosts my whole life, I probably would have called you crazy when you showed me those scrib- ow, damn, stop it." he said half laughing until whacked upside the head for a second time, this time harder.

The blonde sighed as he lowered his kunai, they must have been telling the truth. He just hoped he was dreaming, that it was a bad dream that he'd wake up from in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked the younger girl with a look of mixed confusion and worry toward the blonde now known as Naruto.

"Hinata, it's ok. I'll be fine. If what they say is true, then they're just trying to help." Tsunade said, finally breaking her own silence.

"But, Tsunade sama..." Hinata was cut off when she saw something out about 750 meters north. It was a giant snake like monster with a mask. Well part of a mask, the section around the left eye was broken off. The section was pale ghost white, and a purple triangle fell from the tear duct of a golden amber eye. "Naruto! He's... He's back... as... as a..." she was the one cut off this time by Rukia.

"A hollow, a soul whom never made it to the soul society and eventually lost their heart and became a hollow or eaten by another hollow." she explained showing them some drawings.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade were all dumbfounded at the Rukia's "art". Ichigo leaned over and whispered to them "see, scribbles, and just wait till you see the soul candy dispensers, there's a duck and a rabbit. OW!" Once again he was punched upside the head, by the mighty fist of Rukia.

She continued "This ones different though. Not only is it menos grande, one of the strongest, but it's also an arrencar, hollows with shinigami powers." she looked over at Ichigo, who stepped over to Tsunade and placed the hilt of his sword on Tsunade's forehead telling her that it would be okay as she evaporated, and a black butterfly flew away.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto said with annoyance.

"It's called a Konso. It's what we do to send a soul to the soul society, she'll be safe there." Ichigo implied as he slung Zangetsu over his shoulder again. As he did this Rukia was speaking to Renji.

"We're on our way Renji. Remember, stay hidden."

"—Easier said than done, but ok. —" He stated.

"Hey If those friend of yours are actually able to take down hollows, than I think we may have just got two more recruits. Over and out." She replied, signing out.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo, "Hey, Ichigo. I think it'd be best if we set our focus on the arrencar. Isn't that real reason we're here? Come on, Renji, Uryuu and Orihime are there already. You guys can help out too if you want, three of your guys are there too." She shouted.

A/N: so how was it? I everyone found out who everyone was. There was asuma, random little girl, hidan, Shikamaru, Kurenai, the child that they were having :D, hiashi, neji, ten ten, Sasuke, Kakashi, orochimaru, Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata (they think she's blind lol). This was basicly chap 1 only bleach POV. Thanks for reading, please review to. If you do I'll read and review your stuff ;D


	3. S class mission, VIRSION A: black out!

**A/N: HEY! Listen now it's IMPORTANT IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE FIC!!!! **

**It's kind of hard to 5 bleach charas 4-7 Naruto charas and 3 bleach back ups (making 7) plus Orochimaru all in one chap. So from here on I'll do it in versions, which are focused on specific charas. Say you finish version A. and go on to read B. it will go from focus on specific chars to focus of different focus but more of a "meanwhile, all of this happened" thing. Version A. new chaps which will all be named any way XD: **

**There are always going to be at least 3 back ups for each mission from the bleach side, they are any that weren't in the last chapter. This mission is Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Byakuya **

**This is version A. focused on the actions of mainly what goes on around Ichigo and Naruto and a bit of Sakura at the end. Here in version A. Hitsugaya is the back up chara we are focusing on. ******

**Oh and on my last fic I got 7 chapters done and an overall 8 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**YOU MAY READ THE FIC NOW XD (jingle, end commercial)**

**Summery---ok, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu all coincidentally died in some random incident when they were 18, and are now full-time shinigami 6 years later (even Uryuu) and in the story Aizen is still alive as is Gin **

**:D **

**As for Naruto and them, they are 18 now. And Sasuke is back **

**Warning: if you are the type that does not keep up with the manga there will be spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

"What you do mean by that?" Naruto asked angrily as they were headed toward the Uchiha district.

"You heard me, you and Hinata stay back and attack from afar. Especially you Hinata." Rukia said, worried that they were skilled, but not skilled enough to take on an arrencar. She was mostly worried about Hinata, because of her eyes; both her and Ichigo thought she was blind.

"If our chakra is what allows us to see or even fight spiritual beings, than not only do I need to fight close combat, but Hinata here would fair even better, seeing that she fight purely with chakra alone, but it has to be close combat." He replied.

"Look, no offense, but relying on pure senses and skill in close combat, when you're blind, doesn't exactly work with arrencar. So you should fight long range." Ichigo advised as he jumped ahead past Hinata.

"You don't think do you Ichigo, Hinata is not blind. Her whole clan has the best eyesight throughout the 5 continents, don't ever judge a book until reading the pages!" Naruto shouted back as he was a bit angry.

"Thanks Naruto but I don't mind, they'd find out sooner or later when they meet Neji." Hinata said quietly.

"Im sorry Hinata, it's just different for me, where I'm from eyes like that indicate blindness." Ichigo said landing, "Naruto, if you really insist on close combat, I'm guessing you have confidence, go ahead and do what you want." Ichigo allowed, motioning to move out and help the others.

The four of them moved to the battlefield, which just happened to be the training ground in the Uchiha district. Hinata and Rukia landed up close right next to Kakashi as he slid backward with his guard up and sharingan revealed, "I guess we could call this final training for you and Naruto, eh Hinata?" he said trying to get some humor in the atmosphere.

Rukia looked over at him, he had an obviously forced smile on his masked face; he reminded her of Kisuke, "You must be an instructor, to say something like that a time like this." She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Yeah, you could say that, I just find easier to remain focused when I'm calm rather than enraged." He said, referring to the rampaging Sasuke, getting more serious himself.

Naruto and Ichigo had landed on the opposite side, beside Renji. "Hey Ichigo, bout time you got here." Renji said with half sarcasm.

Ichigo glanced over at him, part serious, and part arrogant. "Whatever, now what's our status?"

Renji lost all sarcasm and gave his report in a light and serious whisper that only Ichigo, and unfortunately Naruto, could hear, "Uryuu and Orihime said they were here but are staying long range so that they aren't seen," when he said this three blue quincy arrows whizzed by from in front extinguishing three minor hollows that were behind them. They were obviously moving, because two seconds later another arrow, Tsubaki, and a kidou all shot from three different locations. "They said someone was with them and he seemed to be a big genius too. He kept comparing the battle to a game of shougi."

Naruto cut in at the same volume, "That's Shikamaru, knowing him, he's probably observing the scenario right now, and coming up with the best of many ways to win. Then again, he might have got bored and took a nap."

"And who are you exactly?" Renji asked a bit annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Uzamaki Naruto, I'm gonna be hokage some day!" Naruto shouted out of pure habit as he gained the arrencar's full attention and interest.

"Kyubii, it's been awhile. I see you somehow managed to stay alive." Chuckled the arrencar as he mocked Naruto, who was now nearing one tail just by seeing him. "Oh my, have I upset you? Now we cant have that now can we, you might end up killing Sasuke, not that I care." Sasuke was getting ready and in position to charge in with a full blast chidori from behind, as was Kakashi, and Naruto was now down on all fours with two tails charging a kazeton kazeshurikan no jutsu. (I think that's it, the one that's supposed to be the rassengan upgrade)

"Orochimaru! I'm going to make sure you never see the light of another day!" the three of them shouted and attacked together.

A snake came from either arm as Orochimaru whipped them away, and they crashed into the abandoned houses so hard they left harsh indentations, or in Naruto's case made the whole thing cave in.

"What was that you were saying about killing me?" He mocked again as he caught the now released bankai which was Zabimaru.

"Ichigo, what's with the kid… he's almost… as strong… as your vizard." Renji said struggling to gain control over the captured Zabimaru.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. For now let's be glad he's on our side." Ichigo replied as cut off one of the snake arms with flash step right before getting hit, hard, by the other one.

"He doesn't go down easy does he? Bankai!" Ichigo looked up behind him and smirked when he saw who had released the bankai. A young male captain with silver hair, and a bankai release made of crystal blue ice dragon wings and three identical snowflakes. His hands and feet were dragon claws along with a dragon tail made of the same material.

"Hey, Toushirou, its about ti…ugh…" said Ichigo sheepishly until cut off by sheer pain where he was hit, he looked and noticed it was actually a bite. The pain was from poison.

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you Kurasaki!" he said, annoyed, until he noticed Kakashi, Sasuke, and the paralyzed Ichigo in need of desperate medical attention. "Abarai, contact Inouei, and as soon as she's here I want her to get Kurasaki and those two shinobi out of here and treated." he than got back to fighting Orochimaru.

"Yes sir." Renji replied as he pulled out his beeper. "—Orihime, get down here, Kurasaki's injured pretty damn bad, it looks like snake venom and pretty strong one too, he's half conscious. There are two-ally shinobi down here that are pretty banged up too--" he said to her, glancing at there's positions and stats.

":-- Thanks Renji, I'll be right down. Tell him to hang in there. --:" She replied, trying to hold back her tears and sobs. ":-- I have help so that it can get done faster. --:" ** BEEP…BEEP…BEEP **

"Hey…Renji…" breathed Ichigo heavily as he tried to stay conscious as he lean against one of the house walls. He was bleeding heavily and nowhere near, able to fight.

Renji turned back to see the injured lieutenant smirking at him. "Don't let him… beat you…that's…my job." Ichigo said in-between heavy breaths, followed by a sharp wince of pain. He than saw Orihime, and someone else he couldn't make out, running toward him right before he blanked out and his world went black; or in his case, ended up on the side of a building talking (debating/getting lectured by) Zangetsu.

"Ichigo! Hold on, you'll be ok." Shouted Orihime as she ran to his aid. She had with her another young girl, an eighteen year old, pink hair konoichi with black shorts, knuckle gloves, and a hot pinkish-red cut off tank top and shinobi head band, used to tie back her hair.

"I'll go get Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. We can use the village's infirmary," She said scanning the area, "if he's been infected because of Orichimaru's snakes, they must be too. Plus, I need to calm down Naruto." She added as her gaze fixed on the savagely raging three-tailed Naruto and began to shed tears.

"Th-thanks," Orihime replied as she picked up and carried Ichigo's numb body to the infirmary.

The other girl had started over toward Kakashi and knelt down to him, "sensei, are you ok."

"Saku…ra… I… can't… breath…" he said faintly, trying hard to do so anyhow.

She quickly wiped a stray tear glanced over at Naruto, only to cause more tears, and than reverted her eyes back to her sensei. "Can you… tell me how stop him?"

"In…my top…second pocket… there's…a seal." He said, again, panting; "use it." After that, he too fell unconscious.

She took the seal from the scroll pocket of her sensei's jacket vest. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei" she said, making two shadow clones (learned from Naruto **XD**), using one to take Kakashi to the infirmary, another to take care of the unconscious Sasuke. All the while she made her way to Naruto, whom had just taken another blow. It was her only opportunity to get near him. She made haste, and ran to him, placing the seal on his forehead.

"AAAAAH!" he roared as the Kyubii's chakra was rapidly and immediately sealed, collapsing at the end of the process.

Sakura caught him just before he hit the ground. She shot a deathly glare at Orochimaru and quickly looked over at a very fearful Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata, remember, he's in my care. In other words, it'll be like Tsunade sempai is still here." She said with a well done forced smile, trying to perk her up.

"Arigato, Sakura." Hinata replied smiling back; she knew how hard it must have been for her to say that just now, much less to say with a smile on her face. She knew what the reason for it being false was and she respected her for doing so.

Sakura than left with Naruto and headed at full speed for the infirmary, her tears increasing greatly, this time however she cried for another reason. She knew full well that as long as she followed her teachings, her friends would be all right. It was the thought of her teachings that made her cry this time; it was because of what caused her sadness that she could even see these creatures. She was the last to see Tsunade alive, and the first to make contact with her spirit.

A/N: so how was it? I hope everyone understood what was going on. I myself got confuseled 8? This took 4 days to get write. And I wasn't kidding when I said the note was important. I guess it is more bleach than Naruto but it takes place there so that's the category XP. Thanks for reading, please review to. If you do I'll read and review your stuff ;D I want all reviews too good, bad, flames, IDEAS (I lurv those they help) all types well till next time.

Sayonara 3 –chuu—

(jingle, commercial time.)


	4. S class mission, VIRSION B: Worried

**A/N: HEY! Listen, if you liked version A. you'll love version B. **

**There are always going to be at least 3 back ups for each mission from the bleach side, they are any that weren't in the last chapter. This mission is Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Byakuya **

**This is version B. focused on the actions of mainly what goes on around Rukia and Hinata, Kakashi, and Sasuke and a bit of Neji here and there. Here in version B. Byakuya is the back up chara we are focusing on. ******

**Oh and on my last fic I got 7 chapters done and an overall 8 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**YOU MAY READ THE FIC NOW XD (jingle, end commercial)**

**Summery---ok, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu all coincidentally died in some random incident when they were 18, and are now full-time shinigami 6 years later (even Uryuu) and in the story Aizen is still alive as is Gin **

**:D **

**As for Naruto and them, they are 18 now. And Sasuke is back **

**Warning: if you are the type that does not keep up with the manga there will be spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

"What you do mean by that?" Naruto asked angrily as they were headed toward the Uchiha district.

"You heard me, you and Hinata stay back and attack from afar. Especially you Hinata." Rukia said, worried that they were skilled, but not skilled enough to take on an arrencar. She was mostly worried about Hinata, because of her eyes; both her and Ichigo thought she was blind.

"If our chakra is what allows us to see or even fight spiritual beings, than not only do I need to fight close combat, but Hinata here would fair even better, seeing that she fight purely with chakra alone, but it has to be close combat." He replied.

"Look, no offense, but relying on pure senses and skill in close combat, when you're blind, doesn't exactly work with arrencar. So you should fight long range." Ichigo advised as he jumped ahead past Hinata.

"You don't think do you Ichigo, Hinata is not blind. Her whole clan has the best eyesight throughout the 5 continents, don't ever judge a book until reading the pages!" Naruto shouted back as he was a bit angry.

"Thanks Naruto but I don't mind, they'd find out sooner or later when they meet Neji." Hinata said quietly.

"Im sorry Hinata, it's just different for me, where I'm from eyes like that indicate blindness." Ichigo said landing, "Naruto, if you really insist on close combat, I'm guessing you have confidence, go ahead and do what you want." Ichigo allowed, motioning to move out and help the others.

The four of them moved to the battlefield, which just happened to be the training ground in the Uchiha district. Naruto and Ichigo had landed on the opposite side, beside Renji. Hinata and Rukia landed up close right next to Kakashi as he slid backward with his guard up and sharingan revealed, "I guess we could call this final training for you and Naruto, eh Hinata?" he said trying to get some humor in the atmosphere.

Rukia looked over at him, he had an obviously forced smile on his masked face; he reminded her of Kisuke, "You must be an instructor, to say something like that a time like this." She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Yeah, you could say that, I just find easier to remain focused when I'm calm rather than enraged." He said, referring to the rampaging Sasuke, getting more serious himself.

"I see what you mean. The young man might be strong and determined, however he has been set off guard by his anger." Rukia said, unsheathing her zanpakto.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke is the last of his clan, he is fight to protect his _**pride**_." This made Rukia space out for minute.

_Flashback:_

"_Kaien!" Rukia called as she started toward her lieutenant only to be held back by her captain. She looked up at him "captain we have to help him he's been disarmed."_

_He looked at her with a stern face, "If we help him now what will become of his pride?" _

"_What good is a man's pride if he's dead!" she shouted with fear and anger._

"_To all who chose to fight, there are two kinds of battles. Those that we fight to protect our friends, and those we fight to protect our pride. Right now Kaien is fighting to protect his pride, the pride of his fallen comrades, and most importantly, the pride of his beloved wife." Explained captain Ukitake as he held Rukia back._

_End flashback:_

Kakashi continued "his older brother slaughtered his own clan, leavening only Sasuke alive when he was but 7 years old. This is Orochimaru, whom promised Sasuke the power to kill his brother, blinded by revenge he fell for the trap. Luckily he killed Orochimaru before he could steal his body."

"I think I understand." Rukia said calmly. Thinking of Kaien always had this affect on her.

"Um, Kakashi sensei, there are two others moving and attacking swiftly, are they on our side?" Hinata said quietly as her byakugan scanned her surroundings.

"I can answer that, they are our long range comrades, one being a healer. Uryuu Ishida and Orihime Inoue." Rukia said as three blue Quincy arrows whizzed by from in behind extinguishing three minor hollows that were behind Ichigo, Renji, and Naruto.

"Wait, Shikamaru's there to, and it looks like he got a plan, and Sakura is there to she just got there." Hinata had noticed them earlier but needed to know who the other two were. Another arrow, Tsubaki, and a kidou all shot from three different locations.

Sasuke skid back and coughed up some blood. "Teme, DO THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he bellowed, whipping blood from his lip.

"Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said as he grabbed his arm, so that he would be still until he did so.

"Shut up!" he had rage in his sharingan eyes, when noticed how serious Kakashi was, however he obeyed and tried to calm himself.

Hinata looked up suddenly as she heard Naruto shouting. _Naruto, what on earth are you thinking._ She thought, her mind full of worry

"that idiot, just gave away his position." Sasuke said, quite annoyed.

"Kyubii, it's been awhile. I see you somehow managed to stay alive." Chuckled Orochimaru as he mocked Naruto, who was now nearing one tail just by seeing him. "Oh my, have I upset you? Now we cant have that now can we, you might end up killing Sasuke, not that I care." Sasuke was getting ready and in position to charge in with a full blast chidori from behind, as was Kakashi, and Naruto was now down on all fours with two tails charging a kazeton kazeshurikan no jutsu. (I think that's it, the one that's supposed to be the rassengan upgrade)

"Orochimaru! I'm going to make sure you never see the light of another day!" the three of them shouted and attacked together.

A snake came from either arm as Orochimaru whipped them away, and they crashed into the abandoned houses so hard they left harsh indentations, or in Naruto's case made the whole thing cave in.

"What was that you were saying about killing me?" He mocked again as he caught the now released bankai which was Zabimaru, Ichigo was also in bankai, and Rukia chose now to release Tsukishiro.

"Tell me something, Hinata. What is happening to Naruto?" Rukia said observing Naruto as he lunged at Orochimaru again.

"I just recently found out myself, he told me during one of our training exercises when he got hurt and started healing rapidly. I asked him how that was possible and he told me. He said it was a secret that was only known by some adults in the village but he could trust me. But I think it would be best if I told you now. Naruto has the spirit of the Kyubii inside of him, when he gets angry he gets like this, as long as he doesn't hit four tails he'll be ok but I hope this is as far as it gets. The angrier he is the faster he grows the tails." Hinata replied as she gazed at Naruto with sad eyes.

"Then the Kyubii spirit heals his injuries as well?" Rukia questioned, and Hinata nodded with tears as she watched him. Hinata was suddenly hit by Orichimaru's tail. "Ugh, wait, who…?" she had been caught by some one; she looked to see who it was, and saw her cousin staring back at her. "N… Neji."

"What the," Rukia started as she to was hit, and saw Ichigo fly against the wall.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?" Said Neji as he glared at Orochimaru.

She nodded. "Y…es," she coughed, "I'm… I'm ok."

He looked down at her, her eyes showed she was clearly lying "Lady Hinata, don't strain yourself, allow me to take over from here." He said in a rough tone.

"Hinata, who is he." Rukia said as she got up.

"I'm her cousin, Neji Hyuuga." He said as he set her down carefully. "I thank you for being sure of Lady Hinata's safety." He then charged in with the eight trigrams 148 hakke.

Rukia got into position "the first dance: Tsukishiro!" she shouted, freezing Orichimaru's tail off, literally.

He was now out of snakes, and ha lost an arm and his tail.

"How dare you? Now you DIE!" he bellowed as he swiped at her with his only arm. He missed, however and was quite stunted to see Rukia safe in the arms of another.

"You will not touch her." Came the soft, stern, voice of the man who held her. His long black hair, held with noble white hair clips, blew in the wind, as did his captain's uniform, and his stern onyx eyes narrowed.

"Br…brother." Rukia stuttered as she looked up at him.

"Rukia, leave him to me. You and the girl over there, get medical attention." He commanded as he set her aside and removed his zanpakto, "bankai." He said calmly as Senbonsakura made the scenery change.

She ran to Hinata who was watching Sakura calm Naruto whom had just taken another blow.

When she heard him scream and saw him collapse from pain landing in Sakura's arms, she began to shed heavy tears.

Sakura then looked over at her. "Don't worry Hinata, remember, he's in my care. In other words, it'll be like Tsunade sempai is still here." She said with a well done forced smile, trying to perk her up.

"Arigato, Sakura." Hinata replied smiling back; she knew how hard it must have been for her to say that just now, much less to say with a smile on her face. She knew what the reason for it being false was and she respected her for doing so.

Sakura than left with Naruto and headed at full speed for the infirmary

Neji had just finished a rotation and skid back to where Hinata and Rukia were "you two had better head that way too, he's almost down. We'll be there soon. I've figured out Shikamaru's plan. You are in no condition to be around at that time. Rukia, is it, this was an order." He said his last sentence, meaning that Byakuya did not want her near by.

She nodded, and the leapt off, as Neji watched and looked up to Shikamaru with an "I hope you can deal with it" look Orochimaru get caught dead in his tracks, he was immobilized. The plan was in action.

A/N: so how was it? I hope everyone understood what was going on. I myself got confuseled 8? This took 2 days to get write. I guess it is more bleach than Naruto but it takes place there so that's the category XP. Thanks for reading, please review to. If you do I'll read and review your stuff ;D I want all reviews too good, bad, flames, IDEAS (I lurv those they help) all types well till next time.

Sayonara 3 –chuu—

(jingle, commercial time.)


	5. S class mission, Virsion C: Checkmate

**A/N: HEY! Finally, version C.**

**There are always going to be at least 3 back ups for each mission from the bleach side, they are any that weren't in the 2nd chapter. This mission is Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Byakuya **

**This is version C. focused on the actions of mainly what goes on around Uryuu, Orihime and Sakura, Shikamaru, and a bit of Temari here and there. Here in version C. Matsumoto is the back up chara we are focusing on. ******

**Sorry for the wait, I had some stupid state test and wanted nothing but sleep, but im back this also took awhile because it was harder to get the timing right and there were more charas. Oh and on my last fic I got 7 chapters done and an overall 8 reviews on this I have 5 chaps and 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**YOU MAY READ THE FIC NOW XD (jingle, end commercial)**

**Summery---ok, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu all coincidentally died in some random incident when they were 18, and are now full-time shinigami 6 years later (even Uryuu) and in the story Aizen is still alive as is Gin **

**:D **

**As for Naruto and them, they are 18 now. And Sasuke is back **

**Warning: if you are the type that does not keep up with the manga there will be spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

"What are you thinking about Shikamaru?" Uryuu asked curiously as shot another hollow that was in the Uchiha district.

"The best solution. I've already thought 50 no, 55 possible outcomes" Shikamaru said, while in his "this helps me think" position. Uryuu and were frozen in shock, he had been sitting like that for 5 minutes, was he really this smart.

His head, shot up, "I've got it, the best scenario out of 300 possible. The first thing we need to do is weaken him, Sasuke, Kakashi, and your friend down there can take care of that. You guys back them up and keep the smaller ones from getting at them." He explained. The two were still bewildered by his genius-ness.

Uryuu spoke up, "we still have 2 more one there way, and at least 3 reinforcements, what will we have them do?"

"Have them attack from behind and in front. Once he's weak enough, I'll decide which follow up will work out of my 50 possibilities." He replied. He than heard a rustle in the trees.

"Who… who's there? Show yourself." stuttered Orihime as she came out of shock.

An 18 year old, pink haired konoichi with kaki shorts and pinkish red shirt, stepped out from the trees, her hair tied back with a matching red shinobi headband. "Shikamaru, I take it they're on our side." She said, wondering who Shikamaru's new teammates were.

He looked up, "hey Sakura, yeah they're shinigami." He noticed that she was starting to recover from recent tears, "What' wrong Sakura, what happened? Wait how can you see them?" he asked, remembering something from earlier.

FLASH BACK BEGINS--------------------------- 

_They had just left for their destination when Shikamaru realized that no one else paid them any attention, which he thought, would probably be odd considering the fact that they were outsiders. "Am I the only one who can see you?" he asked with mutable possibilities already in his head._

"_Well you, and the other two over there with Renji. It's possible that your contact with that man back there allowed you to see us, however I don't know how they can." Said Uryuu, deep in thought._

"_I gauss it makes sense, that must mean you're shinigami than. Jeez, what a drag." He said as he land on another rooftop._

_END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------_

"I don't know, but I… I have bad news." She replied, as she wiped away what she hoped was the last of her tears.

"Sakura, I think I might have an idea of what it might be. It's about Lady Tsunade, isn't it." He said softly, with tenderness. He knew that if that tone wasn't used in such a topic, it would only bring more hurt to her heart and tears to her eyes. She had stayed overnight with her again just incase, she could see Uryuu and Orihime, and she shedding tears like it was the only way to live. His only conclusion was that Tsunade had died. He glance softly at her for a moment, "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura averted her gaze to the ground, "Shikamaru, that proves your intelligence even more than I've known it to be. But, I think Hinata and Naruto know as well, however I'm not sure how they took it." She said trying to cheer up as much as possible, though it wasn't much; it was enough for the time being. "Hey, you said 2, right. I think you might want to double that." She suggested to Uryuu, "Shikamaru, knowing that, any new ideas?" she added looking down at the battlefield.

She saw the multiple minor hollows, Kakashi retreating from an attack, and 2 more shinigami arriving with Naruto and Hinata. One went to Kakashi's side with Hinata; the other went the other way with Naruto. She then noticed Sasuke taking out his "rage" on a much larger hollow. She got better look and suddenly felt her own anger rise, at the mere site of Orichimaru's face.

"Yeah, but I'll keep the numbers to myself this time, I think I'm scaring them. As for Naruto and Hinata, they look fine with it, my gauss is that they were around when the two with them ran into her." He replied.

Uryuu had just shot another arrow, "They must have been there during the Konso. Orihime, start to charge your kidou, and fire after my next shot. Tell Tsubaki to go with Sakura and attack right as we attack. Sakura, you follow Tsubaki back. Our target is the arrencar." He instructed.

"When you finish, come back this way and I'll be set." Shikamaru added

Orihime called for Tsubaki and Sakura introduced herself properly to Tsubaki, "Um, hi Tsubaki, my name is Sakura Haruno I hope we work well together"

**-T **"yeah whatever, you just better not hold me back." **T-** he said with arrogance.

Sakura and Tsubaki took their leave, and Orihime began her spirit chant for blue fire crash.

Uryuu than quickly shot down three hollows behind Renji, Ichigo, and Naruto and quickly changed location, whilst shooting again, along with Tsubaki, and Orihime's kidou.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke real quick when she heard him shouting, "Sasuke, please don't do any thing to rash." She whispered in a worried tone as Tsubaki returned, they than went back to where Orihime was. When they got there Uryuu had already arrived as well, however, so was Temari and another shinigami.

"Hi Sakura, this is lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Turns out she's some type of ghost or something." Temari said in a "let's get done with introductions already" sort of way.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura, I…" Rangiku started until Sakura interrupted.

"Nice to meet you as well Rangiku." She said with half attention, the other half being on Naruto who had just given away his position.

Temari and Shikamaru both joined her in this action, "Sakura, is he ok? I mean will he be 'stable' like that." Temari questioned, watching the massive build up of chakra surrounding Naruto and creating the form of a one tail Kyubii.

"Well yeah, he should be fine. He's only at one tail, as long as he doesn't hit 4 it should be fine, but if it hits 3 then that would be best to seal it. I wish he could control his anger though and; what is he doing, that jutsu is forbidden?" she said starting soft and ending with some anger ass she saw him. Charging a kazeton kazeshurikan no jutsu. (I think that's it, the one that's supposed to be the rassengan upgrade)

"Isn't that the jutsu that tore up his arm?" Shikamaru asked, observing and remembering the fight two years ago, against Hidan and Kakuzu.

"What's wrong with him, he's not turning into a hollow is he?" Orihime asked a bit clueless.

"No, he's a jinchuurikii, his body plays host to the spirit of the Kyubii. My kid brother once bare the same burden with the Shukakuu until two years ago." Temari explained in a tender tone.

"To be possessed by a demon, that truly is a sad fate to have." Stated Uryuu in a slightly stoic voice.

"Temari, how did your brother rid himself of the sand spirit?" Rangiku asked with high curiosity.

"It wasn't really his choice, he was kidnapped and had the Shukakuu extracted. They wanted it's power, and it ended up killing him. Our elder brought him back soon after with a sacrificial jutsu." Temari said as fresh tears began to fall.

"What a drag, you girls and your girl talk, Uryuu and I had to set the trap ourselves." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me, talk about sexist." Said Rangiku, irritated at Shikamaru's rudeness.

"Ignore him, you get used to it over time." Temari implied.

"Who's that Sakura?" asked Orihime as she glanced down at another white eyed shinobi, whom was catching the one that came in with Rukia.

"Neji, Hinata's older cousin. You could say he's overprotective. Surprising though, seeing that he tried to kill her 5 years ago." She replied.

"It was his father's last request. To cease the feud between the head and branch family." Uryuu said stepping in, stunning Temari Shikamaru, and Sakura. "I met him a few hours ago." He explained, adding on to what he said.

Orihime's beeper suddenly went off. "—Orihime, get down here, Kurasaki's injured pretty damn bad, it looks like snake venom and pretty strong one too, he's half conscious. There are two-ally shinobi down here that are pretty banged up too--" Renji reported.

"Sakura, go with her. Orihime take her with you she's the best medic in Konaha." Shikamaru interrupted, briefly.

": -- Thanks Renji, I'll be right down. Tell him to hang in there. --:" She replied, trying to hold back her tears and sobs. ":-- I have help so that it can get done faster. --:" ** BEEP…BEEP…BEEP **

"Uryuu…good luck." Orihime said quietly, and they were off.

When they got down there they were both trying not to shed any tears, Sakura seeing Naruto with two tails now and a growing third, and Orihime praying dearly for Ichigo. "Ichigo! Hold on, you'll be ok." Shouted Orihime as she ran to his aid.

"I'll go get Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. We can use the village's infirmary," Sakura said scanning the area, "if he's been infected because of Orichimaru's snakes, they must be too. Plus, I need to calm down Naruto." She added as her gaze fixed on the savagely raging three-tailed Naruto and began to shed tears.

"Th-thanks," Orihime replied as she picked up and carried Ichigo's numb body to the infirmary.

Sakura started over toward Kakashi and knelt down to him, "Sensei, are you ok?"

"Saku…ra… I… can't… breath…" he said faintly, trying hard to do so anyhow.

She quickly wiped a stray tear glanced over at Naruto, only to cause more tears, and than reverted her eyes back to her sensei. "Can you… tell me how stop him?"

"In…my top…second pocket… there's…a seal." He said, again, panting; "use it." After that, he too fell unconscious.

She took the seal from the scroll pocket of her sensei's jacket vest. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei" she said, making two shadow clones (learned from Naruto **XD**), using one to take Kakashi to the infirmary, another to take care of the unconscious Sasuke. All the while she made her way to Naruto, whom had just taken another blow. It was her only opportunity to get near him. She made haste, and ran to him, placing the seal on his forehead.

"AAAAAH!" he roared as the Kyubii's chakra was rapidly and immediately sealed, collapsing at the end of the process.

Sakura caught him just before he hit the ground. She shot a deathly glare at Orochimaru and quickly looked over at a very fearful Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata, remember, he's in my care. In other words, it'll be like Tsunade sempai is still here." She said with a well done forced smile, trying to perk her up.

"Arigato, Sakura." Hinata replied smiling back; she knew how hard it must have been for her to say that just now, much less to say with a smile on her face. She knew what the reason for it being false was and she respected her for doing so.

Sakura than left with Naruto and headed at full speed for the infirmary, her tears increasing greatly, this time however she cried for another reason. She knew full well that as long as she followed her teachings, her friends would be all right. It was the thought of her teachings that made her cry this time; it was because of what caused her sadness that she could even see these creatures. She was the last to see Tsunade alive, and the first to make contact with her spirit.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Uryuu, Rangiku, and Temari, were set in position and Shikamaru had handed each of them a radio. "Right, remember now, fire your kidou immediately after the bombs go off; that way can't dodge" he said to Uryuu and Rangiku quickly and clearly.

"Right I've let Renji know, and captains Hitsugaya and Byakuya can put up with it for sure." Rangiku replied.

"And Temari will take out any minor hollows." Said Uryuu.

"Shikamaru, if this kills you, your gonna regret it." Threatened Temari with worry.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's begin, Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru replied connecting his shadow to Orochimaru, therefore sharing his pain. He than tripped a wire that set off thousands of paper bombs. Queuing the kidou two be fired after both captains, both lieutenants and the Quincy fired a kidou each, Temari finished it with her strongest wind scythe jutsu; blowing away the smoke.

Shikamaru gave a light chuckle and smirked, "checkmate." He breathed as he collapsed and released the jutsu. They had finally beaten Orochimaru, once and for all.

Before, his body evaporated, Orochimaru said one last line "I'm afraid your game, has only begun." and with that he was gone.

They rushed to Shikamaru's aid and luckily found he was still breathing. Temari than hoisted him up and they all headed for the infirmary.

A/N: so how was it? I hope everyone understood what was going on. I myself got confuseled 8? This took 5 days to get write. Oh yeah, chapter 3 is now officially done but there will be more. Like he said, its only begun. I guess it is more bleach than Naruto but it takes place there so that's the category XP. Thanks for reading, please review to. If you do I'll read and review your stuff ;D I want all reviews too good, bad, flames, IDEAS (I lurv those they help) all types well till next time.

Sayonara 3 –chuu—

(jingle, commercial time.)


	6. meetings, explainations, the new hokage

Konaha was finally calming down

**A/N: HEY! Chapter 4 finally. I'm going to be posting slowly because of school and stuff so yeah, but I'll try hard to get a chapter a week at least depending on what I can think of, I need reviews and ideas. Sorry it's taking so long.**

**This is chapter is not in versions. **

**Oh and on my last fic I got 7 chapters done and an overall 8 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Summery--ok, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu all coincidentally died in some random incident when they were 18, and are now full-time shinigami 6 years later (even Uryuu) and in the story Aizen is still alive as is Gin. As for Naruto and them, they are 18 now. And Sasuke is back. any way XD**

**Warning: if you are the type that does not keep up with the manga there will be spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach **

**YOU MAY READ THE FIC NOW XD (jingle, end commercial)**

Naruto woke up the next morning in the infirmary next to a sleeping Hinata at his right, and found himself numb in his right arm. He than turned to his left to see Shikamaru and Ichigo unconscious, Shikamaru was being treated by Sakura. Ichigo was covered in an orange shield and seemed to be in pain as he gradually recovered next to an 18-year-old girl with long orange hair, partly pinned up in the back and some in front held back with flower shaped pins.

He let out a light grunt of pain as he tried to sit up. When he found success he leaned against the backboard of the hospital bed. "Hey, Sakura, who's the new girl?" he said referring to the one beside Ichigo.

Sakura replied, but didn't look up; she had to concentrate. "That's Orihime, she's been a big help." She said as she continued on with Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, are… are you going to be ok?" Orihime asked, worried about the fact that he was a jinchuurikii, and that he was attacked countless times by an arrancar.

"Yeah, my arms numb, but other than that I'll be fine. So are you training to be a medic, I've never seen you around the village, are you one of the ANBU black ops, can you get me some ramen?" the questions came pouring out, if not for the gigai he would've figured it out already.

Orihime had gotten dizzy from the confusion of the numerous questions. Luckily Ichigo had begun to wake up and over heard the whole thing, "Naruto… Orihime's a shinigami…like Rukia, Renji, and me. She's… in a gigai, we all are." He said in-between breaths.

"Um… ok, what's a gigai?" Naruto asked as Rukia walked in, also in a Konaha shinobi Gigai, looking much like Hinata's attire. She seemed to be writing something as she entered.

"Alright Naruto, here's how it works. When we get an assignment we often have to remain in the area for a while. When it comes to it that we have to interact with the living world, we use gigai, fake bodies." She said showing him a doodle.

"So every one can see you now? You're posing as shinobi?" He asked with curiosity. "And I hope you know you're a lousy artist, those are just blobs and scribbles." He added, with a follow up smack to the face.

"Now whom does he remind me of **Ichigo**?" she said with sarcasm, as she glanced at Ichigo, obviously comparing the two. "Anyways, we'll be here for a while. It seems this place has a very high death rate, and a mass amount of hollows in the area and possibly other villages as well." She added, drifting into deep thought.

"And it's our job to get rid of them and perform Konso on the wholes." Said Orihime as Shu'on and Ayame, two of her six fairies, returned to her as Ichigo sat up. As he did so, he flexed his wrists and stretching arms and deltoids; he then stood to stretch his quads and ankles. Lying in the hospital bed had made him stiff, plus, he was in a fresh gigai and still needed to break it in. He was wearing a long sleeved black stealth shirt, black shinobi sandals, a pair of orange sweat pants, and a long black Konaha headband. This particular gigai design was Rukia's idea.

"You stole my identity!" Naruto shouted toward Ichigo.

"I didn't baka, I don't know why it's based on you, it just…" he stopped when he remembered what Rukia had said just a few seconds ago. "Oi, Rukia, why do look like this baka?" he said, realizing it was her idea.

"Because you are a baka, baka. Your exactly alike." She replied with some attitude.

"What, give him a different one right now. The only other Naruto Uzamakis allowed in this world are my shadow clones. No way is some ghost man gonna take my appearance." He said, using his good arm to hold her by the collar, only to be knocked away by a taller man in a white yukata and hamakas. He had long black hair, which was fixed with white brackets, and narrow, cold, onyx eyes. He also wore a Konaha shinobi headband.

"You will not touch her." His words were bold, clear, demanding, and ensuring. His demeanor was as cold as ice, but as protective as solid steel armor. Naruto could do nothing but back away out of pure instinct.

"Brother, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about him." Rukia assured him as Naruto sat back down, after all, he could use but a single usable arm.

"I made a promise to Hisana to keep you safe, I wont allow you to get hurt." Byakuya replied to her.

"What, that's your brother!? He looks like he could be your dad!" Naruto shouted without thinking just before being slapped by Rukia, silenced by Ichigo's hand over his mouth, and dead shot glare from Byakuya, who would have pummeled him if not for that not being his style.

"Shut up Naruto, do **want** to be killed. Captain Kuchiki is head of one of the four noble families in the seireitei." Ichigo whispered to him quickly.

"Um… was da seieidei?" he mumbled

"That's where we shinigami live in the soul society." Ichigo relied as three more people walked in, two were laughing, the other was short and looking a bit (a lot) annoyed.

Temari and Matsumoto were the two laughing, obviously, and of course the irritated captain Hitsugaya. Matsumoto had a gigai similar to Temari's attire, though hers was a more of a dark-purplish. Who knows what they were laughing about? Toushirou was wearing a basic jounin uniform similar to Shikamaru's.

"So, how's the healing coming so far?" he asked Sakura.

"Nearly done, Kakashi sensei should be awake by tonight, Sasuke and Hinata are just resting, Neji went to get some food, I just need to finish Shikamaru." She said as Temari let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sakura, you always pull through. Oh where's lady Tsunade, wouldn't it get done faster with her here, or is she still to sick to work?" she said as she than noticed Naruto and Sakura both beginning to shed tears.

"She wasn't sick Temari." Sakura replied in a soft, hushed voice that could almost not be heard.

Temari gasped and began to cry her own tears, she understood exactly what she meant, "Then who's going to…" she was cut off by Sakura

"Naruto, she said it had to be Naruto, that he was ready for it." still in a quiet voice as she finished Shikamaru.

Uryuu was now waking up (actually he was awake already) as he rubbed his head to be rid of his sudden migraine. His Gigai was just a simple blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, blue shinobi sandals and a Konaha shinobi headband. "Some genius, blowing us all up like that, the bombs gave me throbbing headache." He complained.

"Don't say that about Shikamaru, he must have saw it as the most logical way. A shinobi does what's necessary, even at the sacrifice of his life. Besides, you could be dead right now, you should be thankful." Temari said to him in a tempered voice.

"Whatever, hey Sakura, which ones Naruto and what is it that he has to be." He said curious about what he had over heard after being awakened by none other than Naruto himself when he insulted Byakuya. Than again it was insulting to Rukia too, he was basically calling her a child.

"The one that looks like Ichigo" Rukia said immediately as she and Orihime left to find Neji.

"Ok, so then what does he have to do?" he said, getting some water.

"Naruto is to be the next Hokage." She said in a monotone

"Yahoo, go Naruto, you actually did it! To think, you were the worst academy student 3 times straight to, but you sure proved us wrong, huh Akamaru." Shouted a tall brown haired boy with two upside down red triangles on his face, as he pounced on Naruto. This was only to be followed by a lick from the large dog that was with him. Akamaru than gave a few loud woof's and stuck his paw up.

"Um, high five?" Naruto questioned while hitting the dogs paw with his own hand.

"He said he was proud of you and to give him five." Kiba translated.

"Your saying you understand him?" asked Ichigo as Kiba nodded.

"Hey, you guys smell weird, who are you. Akamaru, do they smell odd to you?"

Akamaru barked a loud "They aren't from around here, they smell like the funny guy in the black outfit that kept hitting people on the head with the back of his katana."

"That's right, hey, uh, new people; you aren't human are you." Kiba said, coming to a weak conclusion.

The 5 present shinigami were shocked, how could he tell?

(I'm not explaining, Rukia tells him later ) "Never mind that, what's a hokage?" said Hitsugaya, finally. He had been observing and noting the differences in this world.

Naruto was catching his breath, "The Hokage is the best there is, this is my dream, to be head ninja above the village, have them respect me for once. This is great!" he said with awe, that is, until he noticed why it was possible, "wait, wh…what am I saying, I shouldn't be so happy about this. Grandma Tsunade, she's gone, that's the only reason I…"

"Na…Naruto, it's ok. We…we're all gonna miss her, b…but she chose y…you f…for a… a reason." Hinata said quietly, now awake and sitting up, as she placed a hand on Naruto's numb shoulder.

"Hinata…" he said, trailing off, quietly "thank you, your right. I have a legacy to continue, it's my responsibility now." He added, with a faint smile.

A/N: so how was it? I know its short but this took, I don't know how long, to get write. What can I say, I got school, church, and anime, oh and my dads wedding. , busy, Thanks for reading, please review to. If you do I'll read and review your stuff ;D I want all reviews too good, bad, flames, IDEAS (I lurv those they help) all types well till next time.

Sayonara 3 –chuu—

(jingle, commercial time.)


	7. nejis tears and troubles

**A/N: Sorry everyone, lots of distractions this summer. First I wrote a whole chapter dedicated to Neji and it was going to be posted on his birthday which was July 3, but I was writing it on the way to Cali. I went to save it but the laptop stopped working and then my stepdad left and took the laptop and the info I had and that sucked. Next there was summer camp with my youth group from church, BTW it was camp cedar crest at big Bear Mountain in California if you were there let me know, I was on the yellow team. I just got back on august 1st. now, I shall try again, after all, third time is the charm right? Wait I also went to see my bro. and as an addition, I have school and just got done with a three day anime Vegas trip that got over with Sept. 1****st****.****Oh yeah, some of the ideas came from me finishing my ultimate ninja 3 game, Hurray! This chapter is NOT in versions but it is long****.**

**Neji: if this is dedicated to me, please get on with it**

**Yuki-sui: aw c'mon, you know what I've been through**

**Neji: yeah, whatever**

**Yuki-sui: no Neji san, not whatever. You know how I get distracted easily, plus, my meds are off track.**

**Sakura: she's right Neji; some forms of epilepsy can do that.**

**Yuki-sui: Sakura... don't tell them, Bya Kun won't like me now and Sasuke will think I'm weak 3C**

**Sasuke and Byakuya: it's ok, but can you just write the fic.**

**Yuki-sui: oh ok anything for you two X3 (jingle, end commercial) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or the characters**

**Chapter 5: Neji's tears and troubles**

Neji was standing on the rooftop of the Yamanaka house near the Hokage mansion. This was his spot, the spot where he could be alone and pander things going through his head, and today there was a lot on his mind. He started to think about the encounter he had the previous day.

**Flashback--**

Neji walked Ten-ten to the front gate of the Hyuga estate. "Thank you for visiting me again Ten-ten." He said as he took her in his arms.

"Neji… It's always nice to see you." She replied with a smile on her face that said "I wish I could stay."

He let go of her and put a hand behind her head and said in a gentle and tender voice, "Ten-ten, be careful on your way home, maybe I should go with you." He was worried, like always, and overprotective.

She giggled a bit "Neji, why are you always like this?"

"What are talking about Ten-ten?" he said, a bit surprised

"You're so overprotective, I mean being overprotective of Hinata and Hanabi I understand, but why me. Neji I'm able to protect myself." She said.

"Ten-ten, something's not right today, but if you're sure that you'll be ok than I won't stop you." He said as he gave her a peck on the forehead after removing her headband to do so "I hope to see you when you get back from your mission." He added as she left. He then noticed a strange presence and quickly turned on his Byakugan and turned around only to be in shock. "I…I'm seeing things. I can't…you can't…possibly…father?" was all he managed to say before his father's hand was on his shoulder.

"Neji, I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm proud. You've come so far. You are a true genius and would have made a great main-house leader in our family, but now the branch family needs your guidance and leadership, promise me that you will not hold this grudge any longer." He announced with tears.

Neji gave a nod and had to hold back his own tears, he could not cry in front of his father, he had to be strong. "I promise father. I said proudly to his father. At this point he was beginning to shed unwanted tears, the thought of seeing; even speaking to his father was difficult to do without crying.

"Good-bye Neji, I hope it take a while before I see you again. Make me proud, son." He said walking back over to Uryuu and receiving the konso.

**End flashback--**

Neji looked up to the sky with heavy tears in his eyes, "Father, thank you. I promise, I will make proud." He whispered as he saw not 7 or 8 birds, but many black butterflies fly off. He then walked off to the edge of the rooftop and jumped down, zigzagging in between the wall on the way down so is to have a gentle landing. When he came out from the ally, he noticed Rukia and Orihime looking around a few blocks down by the Nara house.

**-- Rukia and Orihime --**

"Hey Rukia, I know we're looking for Neji, but do you think we could sit and have some tea first?" Orihime said

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I think I remember coming across a teashop when I was out earlier." Rukia said as she recalled the events from earlier that day. ((Remember how she was just coming in when Naruto asked about Gigai's))

**-- Rukia's flashback**

Rukia walked down the village street, in her new gigai, as she headed back to the infirmary after handing her shift over to Renji. She was half way there when she saw Urahara and Yoruichi over at a tea and dango shop talking to one of the village konoichi, who seemed to be quite cheerful in a tomboy sort of way. Actually she was a lot like Yoruichi, who was in a gigai that made her look almost exactly like the konoichi, and full of spunk. She wore a light brown trench coat over a mesh jump suit and a short beige skirt. Her dark lavender hair was tied up in a small fountain pony around her neck was a thin rope with a small claw shaped pendent. Urahara had a gigai similar to Kakashi but instead of a headband he wore a metal plate with the Konoha symbol on his right shoulder and wore his "special" hat tilted slightly to the right.

She walked over to the shop, "hey Urahara, where'd you set that stupid shop of yours, I need some mod souls."

They looked over at her "aww… Rukia, well you see… I haven't been able to… set up the shop yet. Because well… I have nowhere to put it." Kisuke said slowly, and ending it with a bit of a child like perky tone.

Rukia just stared at him with a face that said "you've had all day, pick your lay rear up and find one"

Yoruichi than spoke up "Rukia, Ichigo's shift is next right?" she asked

"Well yeah, that's why we need mod souls, we're all in gigai's now and he's going to need one." She replied with a no duh attitude.

Yoruichi reached in her pocket and pulled out two items. One was a soul candy and the other was an old stuffed lion plush toy with a blue cross on the back of its head. "Sorry there separate right now, I didn't think he'd shut up if I left him in there."

"Actually, I'm glad he's like that," she said take both the candy and the plush toy. "You kept him for 11 years?" she said, a bit surprised.

"Alright, I'm confused. I understand what you said about being shinigami and all that, I think, but what the heck are a mod souls and a gigai? What's with the candy and the plush lion?" said the konoichi with a mix of confusion and attitude.

Rukia sighed and took out her notebook and markers as she began doodling, "A gigai is sort of like a temporary body, but when we need to go back on patrol we eat what's called a soul candy which contains a modified soul, or mod soul, that keeps our gigai mobile. As for the lion plush, it's just how my friend used to carry around, Kon, his mod soul." She explained as the konoichi looked at the doodles.

"He hey, those are pretty good. I get it. So why do you like it better outside the lion if that's how you carry it." Said the konoichi as she chomped on a dango.

"Because he's a lousy, annoying, little perv." She said as she stuffed the candy in her pocket. "So, what's your name?"

"Anko Mitarashi, and you?" She replied with a bit of perky spunk.

"Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13, and these two here are Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara." She said as she introduced herself and the others.

"Nice ta meet ya, hey you wouldn't by chance have come across a jounin around my age, his name is Kakashi Hatake and is always wearing a mask and uses his headband to cover his right eye." Anko said as she took out an agenda.

"Oh, yeah. Kakashi san, he's in the infirmary. He was helping us with an assignment, but I hear Sakura chan is a good medic so he should be fine comes this evening." Said Rukia as she waved goodbye.

**-- End Rukia's flashback**

"So, where is the tea shop Rukia?" Orihime asked again as they passed the Nara house.

Rukia turned around to see the Amaguriama dango and tea shop "that's it, the Amaguriama, let's go eat dangos." she said as she pulled Orihime by the arm.

"Rukia chan, stop!" yelled Orihime as she struggled to get loose.

"I thought we were going to wait here for Neji san though?" she said as she continued on.

"Why, wait, I'm right here." Said Neji from behind them.

"Oh, Neji san, we were going have some tea and dangos." Rukia said, still eager for dangos.

"We can have some Amaguriama later, right now I need to pick up a dinner order from the Shushuya, not to mention Naruto's usual 30 bowls of Ichiraku ramen." Neji said as he walked off to Ichiraku and motioned for the two girls to follow.

"Neji san, how are you going to pay for all of this, and what do you mean thirty bowls of ramen?" Rukia questioned as her and Orihime followed him.

"Naruto has a ramen obsession, he eats at least 30 bowls per trip to Ichiraku. As for the money, I volunteered to get the meals do to the fact that I could afford the expanses, I spoke with your brother and it seems we have similarities in our families. I'm the head of the Hyuuga branch family, so not only can I afford it but I get discounts every now and then." He said as they arrived in the ramen shop.

"hello Neji san, Temari chan was here earlier with some friends, I here Naruto kun got himself into a real fix. I assume you're here to pick up some ramen for him." Ayame said as Neji and the girls sat down.

"Yeah, he's pretty trashed. I thought I'd get him a little something to get him back on his feet. I see your dads not here, is he taking the day off?" Neji asked as he took out his wallet.

"Yeah he's having some back problems. So, 30 bowls of ramen, how about half price today." She offered with a slight smile, yes she hated Naruto's habit of changing her perfectly made tenzaku (I don't think I got it correct but that's supposed to be the noodles that come with broth on the side so that you dip it please send the correct name for it if you know it) into actual ramen, but this time she decided to just straight out make his good ol' Miso pork ramen.

"It seems everyone in town knows his order well enough to surprise him with it flawlessly." He joked, though it was very hard to tell do to his stoic tone and expression.

"Well I'll get right to it, would you ladies like anything by the way?" she asked as she turned around from being half through the door of the kitchen.

"No thank you Ayame san. We just came too tag along, besides Naruto kun is the one who's hurt not us." Orihime said with a smile, knowing that Neji needed to pick up they're order at Shushuya.

"tee-hee, alright then, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were Sakura chan." She giggled as she went into the kitchen.

Neji sighed a bit and Orihime looked over at him, "Neji san, what's wrong?"

"Hinata hime and Naruto san were supposed to take a jounin exam today, I was sure they'd pass. When he remembers he's going to be quite upset, but when my uncle finds out that Hinata hime not only missed, but failed the exam, he won't acknowledge her for a while after that and she'll be unquestionably saddened." He said, recalling the current exam that was now taking place.

"Your uncle, why would he be angry with Hinata chan?" She replied with slight confusion.

"Hiashi sama, her father and head of the main house in our family, he's never actually acknowledged her much until a few years ago." Neji explained.

"So basically, Hinata chan is the heiress to the main family, and her father thinks she's too weak for the position?" Rukia said to be sure she was correct.

"Yes, she's always been so gentle and timid. At one time, I was so resentful of the fact she was the heiress to the main house that I nearly killed her. But now, well, Ten-ten says I'm overprotective of her, Hinata, and Hinata's little sister Hanabi." He said a bit down as he tried to cheer himself up with his last statement.

Suddenly, Ayame stepped out with two bags of ramen each had 15 bowls and 2 bentos of onigiri. "I heard you talking about Hinata chan and Naruto kun missing the exam. I thought these would help cheer them up, so there you are, 30 bowls of Miso pork ramen for half price and 4 bentos of 8 onigiri on me." She said her and Neji exchanged food for money.

"Arigato gozai masu Ayame chan." Neji said as he gave a small bow and they left for Shushuya.

**At Shushuya: **

At Shushuya, while they were waiting for their order, they saw two 15 year old chunins. One was a boy with messed up spiky, light brown hair and (I forgot his eye color so I'll say) green eyes. He wore a long green scarf and a beige jacket with a Konoha leaf on the back along with black pants and shinobi sandals. He also wore a Konoha headband on his forehead, and a pair of goggle atop his head. The other was a girl with long _black_ hair and violet white eyes, they were much like Neji and Hinata's, which showed she was a Hyuuga. She too wore a Konoha headband, but around her neck which allowed her forehead to show signs that she was part of the main family, for there was no mark. She wore a short sleeved black top with the Hyuuga crest on the back. She also wore a short, black, knee-high, konoichi cut skirt with black fishnet leggings and shinobi sandals. They were at a booth, sharing a Sunday and Neji was starting to get angry as he overheard their conversation.

"This was a wonderful 10 month anniversary dinner Maru kun. I wish I could tell nee chan." Said the young konoichi as she put down her spoon and rested her chin in her hand and gazed in his eyes, though she was most likely talking about a dating anniversary.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Hana chan, but you know we can't let them in on it." He said as he too put his spoon in the half empty bowl. And place some ryou in the bill folder.

"Yeah, I know. Hey Maru kun, that bill was pretty high, is there a way I can repay you for the meal?" she said softly as she gazed a bit deeper into his eyes.

The last sentence caught immediate notice and attention of both Neji and the young teen boy. The boy was amused and entertained, Neji on the other hand was so mad that he was clenching his fists so hard they bled and jumped straight at him. He gripped the boy by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall, knocking over the table as the bowl of ice cream fell to floor.

"Don't you even _think_ about touching her!" he shouted out of pure anger. He then glanced down at the konoichi. "You should know better Hanabi hime, the only reason I'm not telling your father about this is because he'd kill me for letting it happen, as for telling your sister, that I will do. Do you have _any_ idea how _foolish_ that was?" he lectured.

"Neji nii san, please don't hurt Maru kun it was my idea not his. Please don't tell Hinata nee chan." She pleaded as she began to cry.

He turned on his Byakugan and glared at frightened look on the boys face. "This is probably the first time in my life that I've wished I were an Uchiha. Konohamaru Saratobi, I will be watching you from now on, and I will be telling Naruto, Iruka sensei, and Ebisu sempai about this." He threatened in an acidic, yet smooth tone. Neji then placed him back down in his chair.

Rukia and Orihime then stepped over to them, "So your Hinata chan's little sister?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I am, everyone in Konoha should know that." Hanabi stated with a small amount of pride.

Orihime looked over at Neji "I think Ten-ten was right Neji kun, you are very overprotective. I mean dating is common among teens, and it was just a dinner." she said, completely unaware of the actual problem, which Neji decided not to tell her.

Konohamaru suddenly gave a light chuckle as he had just noticed something, "Now that think about it, Naruto sempai told me that you said the same thing to him when he started going out with Hinata chan. That means I don't really have anything to be scared of, and if you were an Uchiha right now you wouldn't even be related to Hana chan so you would have no reason to be mad." He argued.

Neji just sighed as he received the order from a waitress, which was also two bags worth, and turned to leave as he shut off his Byakugan, "Whatever, we need to go now. Hanabi hime, be careful." He said stoically as they left._ 'Damn, I feel like Hiashi sama is trying to kill me now. This has way to much stress for one day.' _He thought do to his throbbing headache.

**Back in the infirmary:**

The three of them arrived at the infirmary fifteen minutes later. When they walked in they saw Kiba sitting on the floor by Shikamaru's bed, petting a sleeping Akamaru. Sakura was with Sasuke who was just waking up, and Kakashi was re-reading Ichi-ichi Paradise there was no sequel to Ichi-ichi Tactics after Jiraiya died. Temari and Rangiku sat on the other side of Shikamaru's bedside buzzed from sake that they were still working on while Toushiro, Byakuya, and Uryuu disused their status situation over in the corner. Ichigo, for some reason, was giving the phone a blank stare that looked like he was trying to decide whether to use it or not. The last thing they noticed was Naruto nuzzled up on Hinata's shoulder as she had an arm wrapped around to his left shoulder and giggle every time he would whisper something to her.

Neji nearly dropped the bags to the ground as he stamped over to him. "What do you think you're doing Naruto? I spend nearly half my wallet on your ramen, just to find you lying on Hinata hime's shoulder."

"C'mon Neji , I can't feel my arm and I just found out… wait did you say Ramen?" he said as he was about to mention his new job, but instead caught notice of not only the word ramen in his sentence, but the smell coming from the bag.

Neji calmed himself when he noticed he was overreacting. He then went over to retrieve the Ichiraku bags on the floor and brought them back over to Naruto. "I thought it might make you feel a little better, there's also some onigiri in there for Hinata hime and yourself." He said, handing him the bags of ramen.

Naruto was aware by now that they had missed the exam and decided best not to say anything about it in front of Hinata. "Thanks Neji, I'm sorry you had to spend half your wallet." He said as he grabbed some ramen and handed Hinata one of the onigiri bentos.

"By the way, I found Konohamaru san and Hanabi hime on a date at Shushuya." Neji said suddenly.

"We know, Naruto kun gave him the money for the dinner when he met up with Konohamaru after catching them on their last date, Hanabi doesn't know about it though." Hinata explained as she grabbed an onigiri.

"I'm not too keen on the idea, but if you're ok with it I can try to support the idea." He said as he went to grab his Shushuya bento.

**Meanwhile, at the same time--**

"What is that, it's as big as a horse?" Orihime said as she ran over to Kiba and Akamaru with her bento.

Rukia went over to sit with Ichigo with her two bentos, "What's wrong Ichigo, you look depressed." She said, hand him his bento.

He received the bento and opened it up, "I just realized, I've never actually used a gigai. To me, it's like, well it's difficult." He said as he poked at his food with his chopsticks.

"You miss your family don't you." She stated as she placed a hand on his back, for he was in a slouched position.

"Yeah, I was fine with it till now. This gigai reminds me of what it's like to be alive, reminds me of that idiot Kon, and since we're in this particular location rather then what we're used to I can't even call them." He said as he stabbed his tempura with his chopsticks out of frustration.

Rukia reached into her pocket, "at least I can help part of that." She said as she stuffed the candy in the lion plush's mouth and quickly shoved it on Ichigo.

"Rukia chan!" he shouted as he tried to get to Rukia.

Everyone stared at the little lion. "Shut up Kon!" Ichigo demanded as he gripped the plush by the neck.

**AN: ok, I'm done. September 16 2008. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I need both flames and ideas. Also, if you were either at camp cedar crest this summer or were at Anime Vegas 2008 please e-mail me or pm me on (Gaia) (username: hakumeikitushana) or (****) two new people will introduced in the next chapter, but only one name will be mentioned, you have to guess the other****,**** tee-hee. Here's a hint though, he's a shinobi that every fan girl luvs (not gaara). **

**Arigato gozai masu**

**Jingle, begin commercial.**

**Chuu 3**


	8. big surprise

**A/N: Sorry guys, I got school, bible club, youth group, anime club, homework, and a composition honors class. So sorry if I get my chapters up slow. But hey, you'll like this one, it's gonna scare Naruto! Oh yeah, I lied XD, both new character's names will be mentioned cause I can't write this chapter without not bringing it up, well at least that might happen, sorry. Hopefully you'll have found out by then though. Oh, and I'm also gonna try throwing in another special long lost favorite. I shall also now tell you why Sasuke is back. SPOILOR ALERT FOR NON MANGA READERS: I have decided that he changed his goal to be on their side instead of his own. (manga people should know what that means) so Itachi died the same way and he met Madara and all that.**

**(Jingle, end commercial) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or the characters**

**Chapter 6: Big surprise!**

As the shinobi, team Ichigo, and the back-up squad finished recuperating and getting to know each other, the soul society was dealing with an investigation relating to the situation in Konoha. The stealth force was investigating the other shinobi villages, and captains of squads, 8, 13, and 12 had received a status report from Hitsugaya and were now doing some research.

"I've received some data on another arrencar, spotted by the stealth force. It turns out they needed to pull back however." Ukitake announced as Mayuri recorded it onto the computer.

"So did get anything else on it?" Mayuri responded with annoyance.

"They said he was 5.7' with black and red eyes, seen behind narrow slits in the top of his mask, which was the part that wasn't missing. He was around 20 years of age, and had lines under his eyes. He had a black top, white vest, and black pants and sandals, along with arm and leg guards. He had some type of black spiral tattoo on his shoulder as well (ANBU uniform)." Nemu explained as she went over her files.

"Silence Nemu, I didn't ask for your opinion!" Mayuri shouted at her, and slapped her for being disrespectful before putting the data in the computer.

"Captain Soi-fong has also informed me that every troop who has confronted him so far has instantly passed out on first glance. It was like a basilisk." Ukitake added to the explanation.

Mayuri tapped his one long and other purple nails along the computer keys as he search on any relative information. "Ah ha… here it is, someone like that died just 2 years ago. It turns out he originated in that new place we found, um… let's see, Konoha. Oh my, this place is quite interesting." He said as he brought up the guy's records and images. (I think they would immediately get stuff like that on someone when they die.)

"Perhaps we should send our new captain on his first assignment." Shunsui suggested as he peered out the door to the eavesdropping, new 3rd squad captain, who just put a hand behind his blonde head and shot a fox grin as he closed his blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, I heard you say something about Konoha." He confessed as stepped into the lab. "What's the assignment?" he added he opened his eyes and straightened his face.

Mayuri had sent the data and suggestion to captain commander Yamamoto and also received his reply. He spun around in his chair to face him and pointed at him with his ghost white index finger. "3rd squad captain Minato Namikaze, you've been selected to assist the current squads down in Konoha. We've been informed that a few young shinobi down there are capable of seeing us and have been of assistance, however, right now they are in heavy recovery. There is no time for rest right now and there is an arrencar somewhere down there, that's where you come in. You came from that area, now we need a guide." He explained to the stunned new captain.

"So when do I leave?" Minato asked in a slightly chipper tone.

"Immediately." Ukitake said before coughing lightly and handing him a printed out status sheet and photograph of the target.

**Back in Konoha**

All but Shikamaru had woke up and finished their meals, Temari and Rangiku had a hangover, Renji was taking a break in a gigai similar to Kiba, Kon was in Ichigo's gigai and Ichigo was on street patrol. Neji and Byakuya were comparing family difficulties, Naruto was completely healed and was now telling Kon how much he was like all four of his sensei's, especially Jiraiya. Orihime was still sitting with Kiba, petting Akamaru and Uryuu was still suffering from his severe migraine. Hinata was getting advice from Rukia and Hitsugaya was napping. As for Kakashi, well he had finished his book and went to see how Anko was doing a few doors down the hall and Sakura was sitting with Sasuke.

Rukia's communicator suddenly began beeping. She held it up and saw that it was Ichigo on the other end, "what is it Ichigo?"

"-We've got an arrencar situation at 44W, 67S. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was an espada. I'm gonna need some help.-"

"We'll be there as fast as we can." She said as she switched off the communicator and grabbed her Chappy the bunny, soul candy dispenser, as did Renji, Byakuya, Orihime, and when they woke him up, Hitsugaya. Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi, who had just got back, all set out as well.

**The battlefield.**

Believe it or not the battle was taking place on the training grounds. Ichigo was already in Bankai and had yet to lay a scratch on the shinobi espada. Rukia and the others had just arrived.

Rukia pulled out her zanpaktou as did everyone else. "Dance, Shiroyuki!" she said in a slightly calm tone as the blade turned white with a long white ribbon at the end of the hilt.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" called Renji Zabimaru shot out into the released form of a snake sword.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura." Byakuya said in a more stoic tone as his sword became thousands of spinning, reflecting, pink senbon, which looked like Sakura petals.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorimaru!" Hitsugaya yelled as his blade froze and a chain and crescent blade attached to the hilt.

"Guard us and fight, Hoshihana (star flower)." Orihime whispered calmly as her sword burst into many flowers and stars. The flowers created a shield that released a type of healing pollen toward those it protected and the stars were made of rapidly spinning shards of glass that merely resembled stars that were shooting in many directions.

Soon enough, the ninja team arrived as well. Kiba came in first, riding Akamaru, followed by Hinata, Neji, and Naruto who was followed by a stunned Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi was quick to look low, Sasuke did as well but for another reason seen through the fact that he was facing to the ground at his side and gritting his teeth.

"Don't look in his eyes, watch his footing." Kakashi warned as he glanced over at Sasuke who was starting to break out in tears for some strange and unknown reason.

"I'm not fighting him." Sasuke said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

They all looked at him, shocked at his words, especially Naruto and Kakashi not to mention the enemy. "Why would you… that's not something I'd expect you to… say to me." the arrencar said as he stepped forward a bit but was hit by an attack from both Senbonsakura and Hoshihana from the back. He had been distracted by what Sasuke said and now he was on one knee. "Hmph, the only reason I can think of… for you to pass up a fight with me is that you met Madara and now know the truth about me." He said countering himself as he turned into ravens and appeared behind Sasuke, "forgive me, Sasuke." He whispered, for more reasons than one, knocking him out with a strong strike to the back.

"Sasuke! Ugh… You'll pay for that, whoever you a…" Naruto shouted and started threatening until being cut off when said arrencar practically flash-stepped in front of him. Naruto looked up to see familiar, blood red eyes, and instantly caught on to why they were watching his feet and avoiding eye contact. The question now, was why Sasuke said that he wouldn't fight him.

"Naruto Uzamaki, the kyuubi's vessel, it's been a while. I've been looking for you." He said in a stoic tone as he kicked him hard across the field.

Hinata quickly ran to his side, as did Neji. "Naruto… are you… ok?" she stuttered as she helped him up.

He glanced over at Ichigo and Renji who were trying to decide who would fight, along with Kiba, then at Hitsugaya who was not only on guard, but on his communicator. He then looked to Sasuke, who was receiving care from Orihime and guard from Kakashi Byakuya, and Rukia, "Why would he have his guard down against _him_?" Naruto asked himself under his breath, confused.

"Naruto, look out!" Hinata shouted in warning as Neji pulled her away with the hand he wasn't using to guard against and destroy a decoy raven clone.

Naruto looked up to see the arrencar firing a large red beam in the form of which he would have fired a grand fireball jutsu. It was a cero. The beam was mere centimeter from contact when a flash of yellow carried him out of the way. When they landed on the grassy field, Naruto was on the ground, catching his breath. He looked up in shock to see a mirrored reflection of himself, minus whiskers and with slightly longer hair, smiling down at him with his back to everyone else. "I don't think dyeing is that best way to defeat an enemy, come to think of it, how's the fox?" He said, referring to his own sacrifice, as he stood and turned around to face the others. Kakashi began to tear up on first sight and Neji, Hinata and Kiba just stood there in awe. Hitsugaya put away his communicator and Rukia, Byakuya and Orihime sighed in relief, for they now not only had more captain back-up, but he was once a Konoha shinobi and had experience. As for Ichigo and Renji, they were looking at the major similarities.

"Hey what do say we make a bet, If Captain Namikaze is the kids dad, I fight mister "looks can kill" over there." Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"You're on, Kid's to weak, it's not possible." Renji agreed.

Naruto was still in shock but he stood up anyway "What the heck do you care, as long as it's in me you could care less right! It's not like you care about what kind of childhood I had to go through." he was furious.

The blonde captain glanced back at him. He was biting his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears, but failing to do so. "Naruto, I'm sorry for what you've been through, but do you really feel that I wanted that."

"Then why did you do it?" Naruto replied quietly.

"I had to think quickly, the first thing to come to mind was a transformation with bunta, and soon remembered that if I died you would be defenseless. I decided that the next idea I had, would do better. It would lead to certain death for me, but not only would the fox be sealed, but it would help you later on." He said quietly to him as he walked over to him once more. He had seen the arrencar flee the grounds by now and everyone else just kind of staring at him.

"Why were you so specifically concerned about me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't care?" he chuckled as he put on his fox grin face.

Naruto froze, more tears slowly forming in his eyes. Renji smirked, telling Ichigo that he may have won the bet but the prize was gone. Sasuke, who had just woke up a while ago, gasped in shock as did Kiba, Neji, and Hinata, who followed up with a smile as she ran to his side. Kakashi was stunned, yes, but the pure joy of seeing his teacher remained. Rukia and the other two captains went to discuss matters with Minato while Orihime tended to Sasuke.

"Y….you're my….f….father?" Naruto stuttered with joyful tears in his eyes as he jumped to embrace him.

Minato nodded and gratefully accepted the hug and, when they released each other, looked over at Hinata who had just arrived at their side and was now clinging to Naruto's arm. "it would seem you have yourself a girlfriend, take good care of her."

By now everyone was standing around them. "Sensei…I'm so glad you're here. Wait, if this is where you ended up… than…Obito and Rin…did you ever run into them?" Kakashi asked like an anxious child.

Minato let out a sigh, "we'll talk later."

Suddenly, another ninja-like shinigami appeared from the trees. He was young, around 15 years of age, and had long black hair, which was tied into a blue bun with two bang strands in front of his girly face. "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, you requested backup?" he said in a half stern, half cheery, sort of tone.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, all recognized the boy's voice. "Naruto, isn't that…" Sasuke started quietly.

Naruto nodded "yeah… it's Haku."

**AN: ok, I'm done. November 26 2008. Hope you enjoyed. How was Itachi's data description, and Orihime's shikai? And my whole "let's throw Haku in there" Thing. Please review. I need both flames and ideas. Also, if you were either at camp cedar crest this summer or were at Anime Vegas 2008 please e-mail me or pm me on (Gaia) (username: hakumei_kitushana) or myspace (). **

**Arigato gozai masu**

**Jingle, begin commercial.**

**Chuu~~ 3**


	9. CHANGES!

**Attention!**

**due to many errors and miscalculation I am rewriteng this fic.**

**However, I am going to finish the prequeal "a new life" first.**

**when i repost the fic it will be titled "Return of the lost".**

**thank you**

**that is all.**

**~3 chuu!**


End file.
